Mikey's Gay
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: A joke on the song 'Malchik Gay' by T.A.T.U. which is a very good song because it sounded like Mikey's Gay and being a Ninja Turtle Fan could not help but think of this. Poor Casey Jones, you just had to mess things up didn't you? Least he gets joy now.


Mikey's Gay

Author Note: Kay, this is my first TMNT thing so this is new. Anyhow, I recently got interested in the Turtles and I now love them and can't believe how I never noticed them before because they're incredible. I love them all (most of the time) but my favorite Character is…the one and only Casey Jones! Lol, he's great. I love when he is the main star in various Turtle episodes (or at least appears). Him and April are the bomb! Heh, although it is amusing when she kicks his butt (how does she even lift and throw him, man she is strong!). Lol. Poor Casey though, getting knocked about is not good for intelligence levels (same with Mikey). And no, I really don't think Mikey's Gay (I don't care either way of course but I don't think he is; although his fan girls would be very disappointed) but this is Casey's fault so lol.

Disclaimer: I own nothing. The property of TMNT and all such characters belong to their respected owners and the song used 'Malchik Gay' is the property of the musical group T.A.T.U. I admit when I first heard this song I actually thought they said "'Mikey's Gay, Mikey's Gay'" which is where I got the idea (being on a TMNT kick).

"Hey guys. Guess what I heard!" echoed the booming voice of their human friend Casey Jones. Unfortunately, at that moment, Donnie had been busy with something and to his great annoyance saw that when he had jumped, he knocked over his new tech he had been working on and it had spilled out all over the floor. He nearly growled with annoyance as he busily bent over and started picking up the pieces. Raph and Leo, who had been training with Master Splinter, came in as well. Casey was smiling that huge (and right now very annoying) smile of his at them as he bounced up and down in excitement. Casey was a lot like a kid in many ways and this was one of them. Leo rolled his eyes.

"What is it Casey? This better be something good." Leo said with a hint of the impatience they all felt. They may have loved their friend but they were busy at the moment. Casey, totally unaware of how they were feeling, just laughed.

"I just heard something very good today, Mikey's Gay!" They just stared at him.

"What was that?" Raph asked, not sure if he had been hearing right. The others were confused as well. They could not believe what Casey had just said.

"Yeah, Mikey's Gay! It's great!" They just stared at him with looks of shock on their faces for 5 minutes before they finally were able to comprehend it. Donnie was still confused however.

"Uh, of course he is. Mikey's always happy. I don't get how that is big news." Raph sighed and slung his arm over Donnie.

"He means the other meaning Donnie." Raph spoke slowly, emphasizing the words.

"I still don't get it." Donnie shrugged confusedly. Leo broke into the conversation then.

"Donnie, it means that Mikey likes other guys." Leo said, calmly, trying to keep from freaking out. Its not that he had a problem with Mikey liking other guys, well not much, but still, he should have told them. To find this out from Casey! Speaking of which…

"What do you mean it's good that Mikey is gay? You don't like him…do you?!" screamed Leo, now very worried. All this time he thought Casey liked April but he liked Mikey? That was….weird. Although maybe Casey was bi, that could always explain things but certainly did raise some other questions that would need to be brought up.

Casey looked confused as well. The guys had been acting weird for the last few minutes and now seemed very upset. 'What is with them?' he wondered. Of course he liked Mikey, he liked all of them. They were his friends.

"Uh, yeah I like him? Why, are we not friends or something?" They all just stared at him, making him feel very uncomfortable. This was getting awkward. Maybe he should go and let the guys solve whatever it was that seemed to be worrying them. He could always tell them about it later.

"Okay, I guess I'll be going now. I'll come back when you guys are done with whatever you're doing now." With that, Casey made a hasty exit out the door, and was gone. The Turtles all turned to each other.

"Okay, here's the plan. Mikey must have been scared to tell us about his…interests and probably felt uncomfortable discussing that so we need slowly make him realize that we know and that we are okay with it. We are a family and we are going to support Mikey." Leo said and the others agreed. Raph just shook his head.

"Who knew Mikey was gay? It explains so much. I just can't believe I didn't see that one coming. It now seems so obvious."

"Well, I can't believe that Casey likes Mikey. April is not going to be happy when she hears this. She will be screeching mad!"

"Yeah, Casey will have his butt handed to him when April finds out."

"When April finds out what?" The Turtles all screamed and looked up to see an upset April, hands on her hips, standing near the entrance to the lair.

"I was coming in when I heard you say something about Casey and me being upset. What did he do this time? Did he break yet another antique?" Donnie held up his hands in surrender as he carefully backed away.

"You probably will not like hearing this but…apparently Casey likes Mikey." He cowered awaiting her wrath. She just blinked at that, not quite sure where Donnie was going with this.

"Uh, yeah he likes Mikey. He likes all you guys. We're friends, remember?" Raph nodded but then continued what Donnie had been trying to say.

"What we mean is that he just told us that Mikey was gay and apparently he LIKES him, like you know, likes him likes him." April just stared. They all looked at her warily. They didn't know if this was good or bad, but probably bad because they felt a storm brewing. Then April screamed.

"ARNOLD CASEY JONES IS GAY!!! WHAT??! AND HE NEVER TOLD ME! AND ALL THIS TIME I THOUGHT THAT…UGH AND HE AND MIKEY??? WHAT THE FREAK IS GOING ON HERE! WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM I'M GOING TO…TO…TO DO SOMETHING SO TERRIBLE TO HIM I CAN'T THINK OF ANY PUNISHMENT SUTIABLE RIGHT NOW BUT IT WILL MAKE THE SHREDDER'S LOOK LIKE A SLAP ON THE WRIST! WAIT HERE, I'M GOING TO FIND THAT MISERABLE GOOD FOR NOTHING JONES AND DRAG HIM BACK HERE!" With that, April stomped out and the Turtles breathed a sigh of relief. They had seen a lot of scary things but an angry April had to be pretty high up there. Poor Casey was going to be in a lot of trouble once she laid her hands on him.

"Ooh, Casey is dead meat."

"Definitely."

"Hey guys, what's up? I'm back from patrol! But what was with all the shouting? On my way back in, I passed April and man was she mad! What happened? Did Casey break something again?

"Mikey. You know we love you right?"

"And that we will always support each other through everything?"

"We would have understood."

"Understood what, I have no idea what you guys are talking about." Mikey asked, totally confused and weirded out by the weird looks his brothers were sharing. Raph sighed and stepped forward.

"Mikey, we know you're gay and we just want to say that we're okay with that and if that's what you like then go for it." Mikey stared.

"Um guys, what are you talking about?"

"You being gay," Raph said, annoyed now.

"But guys, I'm not gay. Why do you think I am?"

"Because Casey said you were." Leo said, now very confused. What was going on here?

"Why would Casey say I like guys? I like girls you know. Not that you know, we ever meet any besides April."

"B-B-But he just told us that you were. And that he liked you." Donnie said, now very concerned.

"What? Eww, Casey likes me? I like him but not in that way! I am going to have to tell him I don't like him like that. And what about April?"

As soon as Mikey said April, she had just come back in dragging a hapless Casey behind her, complaining as she yanked on his earlobe, pulling him in.

"Ouch, babe that hurts! What's this about anyway? I told you I didn't break nothing this time…ouch, stop it!" April yanked again viciously and Casey cried out in pain.

"That's for lying to me and pretending you liked me all this time. I mean really! You go behind my back and date Mikey? What type of sick freak are you?" Casey stopped sniveling for a second and looked confused.

"Wha-What? What in the world are you talking about babe? You know I only want you and what the heck is this about me and Mikey?" April was about to yank him again but Raph stopped her and turned to face Casey.

"Okay, now I am very confused. You told us that Mikey is gay. And that you liked him. What is this game you're playing?"

"Huh? Mikey's gay? Really? I never knew that. And I have no idea what you're blabbing about with me liking him or games. I like him as a friend, just like how I like all you guys."

"But then what is this about Mikey being gay? You just said he was! What is going on here?" Casey looked confused and then suddenly had an epiphany and you could see the light bulb go on over his head.

"Oh, I get it now! You guys thought I was talking about Mikey when I said 'Mikey's Gay!' No no no, I was talking about this really cool song I just heard. It's very catchy you know. Sung by some group called T.A.T.U. You should hear it; it's a totally awesome song!" April sighed in relief and then slapped him hard across the face, knocking his head back and he stared at her.

"What? That was for making us all think that Mikey was gay and that you were going to leave me for him, you big dolt! How could you do that? I mean really, a song? Let me see this." April turns on the computer and after a few minutes found what she was looking for. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Casey?" she said exasperated.

"Yes?" he asked worriedly, afraid that she was going to hit him again. Man the woman was strong! Nice aim though.

"The song is not called 'Mikey's Gay', it's 'Malchik Gay' and why in the world were you listening to that? Also, it has nothing to do with Mikey."

"I know that, I just heard it in a store and it has been stuck in my head ever since and I just had to tell the guys."

"Well, they thought that Mikey was gay thanks to you and made me have to punish you. You worried me, I mean really. Cheating on me with Mikey? Where the heck did that come from?"

"I'm sorry. Here let me make it up to you." Casey smirked and covered April's mouth with his lips and the Turtles just stared until they felt Master Splinter tap them on the shoulders.

"Come. We must leave Casey and April alone for now. You all have training to do and well…it seems Casey and April would much rather be left alone for now to do their…activities. Oh and, make sure to put in your earplugs I gave you for such situations like these. We don't want a repeat incident like the last time with Mikey throwing up." They all shuddered at that memory and quickly left the room as the sounds from Casey and April got increasingly louder, trying to block out the mental images of what exactly Casey and April were doing in there.


End file.
